


Seismic Activity

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, FNFF OT, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith tries to persuade Rachel to cover #boobquake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seismic Activity

After some extensive Googling, and perhaps a little bit of ogling, Keith finds the blog post responsible for the hashtag. Smirking, he DMs the link to Rachel, and then begins a leisurely walk to her office.

"Did you get my message?" he asks, poking his head around the doorframe. Rachel is kneeling on the floor, papers spread out in front of her.

She looks up. "What message?"

Keith looks around her office and sees her Blackberry on her desk, so he steps around Rachel and her pile of papers and grabs her phone. "Catch," he says, tossing it to her. "I thought you might want to use this as your Moment of Geek."

Rachel blushes as she reads the link. "You know there is absolutely no way I can say..._that_...on television. I can't even say it here."

Keith leans against Rachel's desk and crosses his arms. "You can't say 'boobquake?'"

Rachel squirms. "No. Why don't you put it in Oddball?"

Keith shrugs and reaches into his pocket, taking out his iPhone and scrolling idly through his pictures. "I would, but I don't think I have anything to contribute to the story."

It's Rachel's turn to cross her arms, and she gives Keith a suspicious look. "What are you getting at?"

"C'mon, Rach," he says, flashing her a grin. He puts his phone in camera mode and waves it at her, letting her see the screen. "One picture. For science. Then I'll save you from anchoring MSNBC's boobquake coverage."

Rachel shakes her head. "Not even if you shaved your chest and posed with me."

"Jesus, Rach, I'm not asking you to take your shirt off." The look Rachel gives him sends him backpedaling. "Not that I don't want to see -- I mean, if I thought there was a chance you'd -- God damn it, Rachel, _help_."

Smirking, Rachel says, "I'll pull you out of your self-dug hole if you promise to do the story without my help."

Keith grunts and pushes himself away from Rachel's desk. "Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving before this can get any worse."

(By the time he gets back to his office, there is a picture on his phone that makes things much, much better.)


End file.
